1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an aligning method and an optical apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, as consumer demands for portable video devices gradually increase, video systems have been trending towards miniaturization. Wherein, a pico-projector technology enables the volumes of the video systems to be further minimized, and therefore has an extreme market potential. In the pico-projector technology, a micro electro mechanical system (MEMS) adopting a laser light source has advantages of high image luminance, small volume and less susceptible to a limitation in projection distance, and therefore may be applied to portable products, such as a mobile phone, a laptop, a tablet computer, a camera, a video recorder, a portable media player (PMP) and so forth. However, since the volume of the pico-projector is small, optical light paths must be adjusted in a limited space, so that light beams of a plurality of laser light sources (e.g., laser light sources of three primary colors: red, blue and green) are almost coaxial, and light spots are concentrated, thereby achieving projection screen resolution requirements. Nevertheless, multiple degrees of freedom are involved when adjusting the optical axis of the laser light sources, and therefore, the required jigs and adjustment procedure are overly complicated, so that the pico-projector is difficult to be mass produced, and has higher production costs. At the same time, as a size and a distance of the projection screen become larger, the laser light source with increased power consumption is also easily prone to have a problem of being overheat due to a poor heat dissipation. Therefore, how to simplify the alignment procedure of the optical axis and the jigs for attaining a possibility of mass production, lowering the production costs and solving the heat dissipation problem is currently one of the pressing concerns.